pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Grantchester (TV series)
Grantchester is a detective drama set in a 1950s Cambridgeshire village of Grantchester near Cambridge, where local Anglican vicar Sidney Chambers (James Norton) develops a sideline in sleuthing—with the initially reluctant help of grumpy Detective Inspector Geordie Keating (Robson Green). The series is based on The Grantchester Mysteries books written by James Runcie. Series 1 is based on stories from the first book in the series Sidney Chambers and the Shadow of Death. Contents * 1 Characters * 2 Production * 3 Cast * 4 Broadcast * 5 Episode list * 6 References * 7 External links Characters * Sidney Chambers is an Anglican priest (and former Scots Guards officer) who finds himself involved in solving crimes, assisting the overworked Detective Inspector Keating. They forge an unlikely partnership with gruff Keating's methodical approach to policing complementing Chambers' more intuitive techniques of coaxing information from witnesses and suspects. By the start of series Two, Sidney has moved on from Amanda and begins to date Margret- a modern secretary at the police station. But the end series Two however, Sidney walks with Dickens and sees (a very pregnant) Amanda. Amanda tells Sidney that she has left Guy and is ready to be with him. The one problem is the baby, poetically called “the situation”. As of series Three Sidney and Amanda battle with all the challenges they face: the social scandal, legal scandal, and family feuds. Guy however makes a shocking demand that stops Sidney’s fear of not being able to care for Amanda and her child; Guy takes the child away. * Geordie Keating also fought in the Second World War and does not suffer fools gladly. He understands what motivates people to kill. He is married to Cathy and they have four children. Geordie and Sidney have a bit of conflict in series 2. Geordie is too head strong and willing to go to dark lengths to catch criminals. Meanwhile Sidney breaks his oath of secrecy whenever he likes. Both men point out these flaws within each other, and are eventually able to look past them. Too late in one case however. Sidney never reveals who killed Anna L and her husband. And Geordie never seems to put the pieces togeather either. This does not appear to cause tension between the two. * Amanda Kendall is the daughter of a wealthy society father. Her mother died a few years before and she has two younger brothers. She has known Chambers a long time, having gone to school with Chambers' sister, Jennifer; the two are in love but her father has arranged a marriage for her and she cannot refuse. She works at the National Gallery in London. * Mrs. Maguire is Chambers' housekeeper and well versed in the Bible. She has suffered numerous personal losses in life and makes her bitterness and anger no secret. Chambers is the first young vicar she has looked after and she treats him like a son, trying to boss him about. Mrs. Maguire can be very protective of Sidney; to the point where he gets annoyed with her. She ridiculed Amanda for never telling Sidney her feelings, and Margret for not being respectable. In series Three however, her feelings for Amanda become much more maternal. * Leonard Finch is Chambers' curate. Naïve and unworldly, he was a teacher at a girls' school, and studied theology and joined the church. * Hildegard Staunton is a young German widow who develops a close romantic relationship with Sidney. * Guy Hopkins is Amanda's aristocratic fiancé who is wary of Amanda and Sidney's closeness. Most of Sidney’s allies call him a rich bastard, while Amanda calls him “mad most days”. Guy at one point punches Sidney for his Clinging tendencies to Amanda. Amanda later leaves him and he takes baby Grace as a form of recompense. Productionedit St Andrew & St Mary Church in the village ofGrantchester, which features in the TV series. Filming began in London, Cambridge and Grantchester from March to June 2014.1 Grantchester itself was used for extensive filming with the Church of St Andrew and St Mary for the church interior and churchyard scenes. A private home in Lemsford,Hertfordshire, was used to double as the vicarage. The Windmill pub in Chipperfield became The Red Lion. King's Parade in Cambridge was transformed into a 1950s street scene with period cars and buses; a restaurant is dressed with tables, chairs and menus that reflect the decade in which the show is set. Horsted Keynes railway station, on the Bluebell Railway, in West Sussex was used to double for the exterior of Cambridge station.2 The first series had an average audience of 6.6m in UK viewers and a second series has been commissioned.3 Second series filming will take place in London and Grantchester in 2015.4 Castedit * James Norton as the Reverend Sidney Chambers * Robson Green as Detective Inspector Geordie Keating * Morven Christie as Amanda Kendall * Tessa Peake-Jones as Mrs Maguire * Al Weaver as Leonard Finch * Pheline Roggan as Hildegard Staunton * Tom Austen as Guy Hopkins * Fiona Button as Jennifer Chambers * Kacey Ainsworth as Cathy Keating * Pip Torrens as Sir Edward Kendall * Camilla Marie Beeput as Gloria Dee Broadcastedit The show premiered in the United States on 18 January 2015 on Masterpiece Mystery on PBS. It premiered in Australia on 28 February 2015 on ABC.5 Episode listedit Category:2014 television series debuts